Chapter 1: Shigoku Akimichi (part 1)
by yososennin
Summary: This is the first of several chapters that will run parallel and intertwine with the Naruto story line. As such i will be altering the course of some events. The main protagonist is the titular character (who is also pictured in the cover image, which is a somewhat close rendering). Supporting characters include his sensei, his team and the main Naruto protagonists and villains.


"What's going on dad? What's all the ruckus about?" Shigoku asked as his father tied his konoha forehead protector on his head.

"It's none of your business Shigoku. Go back to bed." He said angrily. Shigoku's father, Chouman, always spoke to him angrily however, so Shigoku ignored to his tone. "I said: back to bed!" His father repeated, louder. Shigoku ran to his room on the second floor of their house. He watched his father run out the door to join the other village chunin. He was a hefty man, though on the smaller end for the Akimichi clan. **I wonder what the Hokage wants with them. **Shigoku thought. Then he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"The hokage is calling the village chunin." Shigoku said out loud as the thoughts an experiences of his shadow clone came to him.

"What? How do you know that?" Chouji Akimichi said in between mouthfuls of chips.

"I've told you before nii-sama, I can make shadow clones." Shigoku always referred to Chouji as nii-sama as his father had instructed him to, for Chouji was the son of Chouza-the head of the Akimichi clan. Shigoku considered himself a more skilled shinobi than Chouji but he did not mind addressing him as such because he liked Chouji. Chouji was kind by nature and had always been especially kind to Shigoku.

Shigoku had always been the proverbial black sheep of the clan. Unlike everyone else in the clan Shigoku was not particularly chubby-as was the necessity for those of the Akimichi clan to perform their various secret techniques. Shigoku was actually average build, he had medium length spiky, black hair, with long bangs, and brown eyes. This meant he was looked down on by lots of kids and parents in the clan, this only served to make his father, Chouman, more physically and verbally abusive. Shigure, Shigoku's mother, kept him at bay when things got out of hand. She always managed to calm her husband down, at least till she had died last year. The loss of his mother along with his father's continued bad parenting meant that Shigoku typical mood was always bad and he was often depressed. But bad memories were not something he should be dwelling on now…

Being the kind person he was, Chouji made it a point to make sure the two of them hung out often. The other Akimichi kids left Shigoku alone once it was evident the two became friends. Shigoku genuinely appreciated the gesture but it also touched a nerve. **Why do I always need someone to stand up for me? **He would think to himself many nights in bed. **Why am I not strong enough to take care of myself? To stand up for myself? I am weak. **Shigoku concluded. **I am lucky I have people in my life who care…but it can't always be like this. I have to become stronger. I have to be strong enough to take care of myself because if I can't do that I won't ever be able to take care of my loved ones. **

Thus Shigoku focused his energies on becoming stronger, faster, sharper, smarter. Every chance he got he trained. Consequently he had gotten a handle on the shadow clone technique, the transformation technique and a few C-Rank and B-Rank earth techniques (earth was his elemental affinity). That was the one thing his father praised him for. "A true rock does not yield!" His father told him once. You are an Earth style user, like me and my father before me. Never yield to an opponent whoever he may be, Shigoku." The irony of the statement was lost on Chouman but not on Shigoku. Nevertheless he trained diligently. The loss of his mother only sharped his focus. It was one of the few respites from his sadness and frustrations.

"I wonder what is going on." Shigoku said, leaning on the monkey bars.

"Probably something troublesome." Shikamaru Nara said, yawning as he sat down on the seesaw. As often as Chouji hung out with Shigoku, he hung out with Shikamaru far more often. Shikamaru was far more skilled and intelligent than he appeared. Shigoku had a lot of respect for him despite his sometimes tedious demeanor.

The three of them were at the playground. They often enjoyed hanging out there hours after sunset, as was the case again today. Suddenly they heard two pairs of footsteps rapidly approaching. The three of them reacted instinctively. "Quick hide!" Shikamaru said.

The three of quickly but quietly hid in some nearby bushes. "Chouji nii-sama! Please stop eating those chips. It's really loud!" Shigoku said in a hushed, angry voice.

"Over here. I could have sworn I heard a noise." Two villiage chunin came rushed into the playground.

"Well there is nothing here, Iwaki." Said the second chunin."Why would that dumb brat naruto even be here?"

"How should I know?" Said Iwaki. "If he's crazy enough to steal the Shodai's Scroll of Sealing, who knows what he'd do!?"

"Well in any case there is no one here. Let's move on! We have to find that stupid brat quickly!" The chunin leapt onto the wall running along the road then down to the houses below and continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop at speed.

The three kids emerged from the bushes. "Did they say the Scroll of Sealing!?" Shigoku asked shocked. "Why the hell would Naruto steal that!?"

"This is definitely not good." Chouji said.

"Crap. This really is troublesome." Shikamaru said. "We should get home. Now. The chunin won't be pleased having if they run into kids like us and waste their time making sure none of us are not who they are looking for."

"Agreed." Shigoku said. Shikamaru and Chouji went home, but Shigoku decided he wanted to try to find Naruto. Something about the situation bothered him. He was one of the few kids that hung out with Naruto. They bonded over being fellow outcasts, though Shigoku knew Naruto had it way rougher than him. He knew Naruto well enough to know that something felt off.

**It's a good thing it's a full moon.** Shigoku thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. **It's bad enough I have no idea where to start looking. He could be anywhere in the village! Or outside of it for that matter…well let's use this as a test and see how many I can put out.**

**_"Kage bushin no jutsu. (Shadow clone technique)."_** Six shadow clones appeared. Shigoku felt the loss of chakra that comes from using the technique as it splits the user's chakra equally. "Scatter." The original said.

After nearly an hour of searching the original Shigoku happened upon Naruto. It was actually easier than he thought. Naruto was always a loud one but he wasn't the only one making noise tonight. Mizuki and Iruka-sensei were duking it out. From what Shigoku could tell Mizuki was trying to betray the village, and it looked like he was succeeding. Iruka-sensei had sustained multiple injuries and was now unable to move and Naruto was currently out of sight-as was Shigoku.

Anger at Mizuki welled up in Shigoku but he couldn't muster enough chakra for an attack. Just then Mizuki charged at Iruka-sensei to finish him off. **I have to do something!** Shigoku thought, but suddenly Naruto came out of nowhere…and Shigoku was totally surprised to see what happened next.

Shigoku stared at the ceiling of his room as he replayed what happened that night in his head over and over again. Shigoku didn't consider himself the strongest in his class…the Uchiha kid, Neji, and he suspected a few others could at least give him a run for his money if not beat him. But he didn't expect Naruto was one of them. And the level of chakra Naruto must have had to pull off that jutsu. **Could that be because of the Kyuubi? No…the amount of chakra he had was surprising but it was still Naruto's. I didn't sense a different kind of chakra present.**

Shigoku's eyes wandered to his clock. **7:30! I'm going to be late.** He thought. Today was the day that he and the rest of his graduating class would be getting assigned their senseis. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door to the academy.

"Wow and here I thought I'd be late." Shigoku said to himself. He waited alone on a rooftop for the rest of his team to show up. Looking down he saw Sakura Haruno strolling down the street.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called then started to whine to herself. "Where did he go? I wanted to eat together since we're on the same team now." He voice rose in pitch and she started giggling to herself. "We could feed each other and then he could stroke my hair and then we might-" She squealed suddenly, several times.

*Sweat drop***Sakura must not have seen me up here. **Shigoku thought.

Naruto approached her from behind as her giggling subsided. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He said with a sunny smile. "Want to have lunch together since we're in the same group now?"

"Why would I want to have lunch with you?" Sakura said, not even trying to hide her revulsion of Naruto.

Naruto stepped back as if he had been physically struck. He continued in a small voice. "Well I just figured-"

"You're annoying. Get lost." Sakura said cutting him off. She turn around and walked away calling out for Sasuke.

Naruto just stood there as if he had the life sucked out of him. Shigoku's forehead creased as he frowned. "Wow! What-a-witch!"

"What did you call me!?" Yelled a girl that came up behind Shigoku and proceeded to clock him on the head, a terrifying look on her face. *A lump protrudes from his head* "Don't think you can diss me like that just cause I'm a few minutes late!"

"What the hell woman!? I wasn't even talking about you! And that really hurt!" Shigoku barked at her.

"Now you're yelling at me? Did your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" The girl said grabbing Shigoku by the collar and drawing close. She had long, straight, brown hair tied in a ponytail and long bangs. She wore a pink skirt, shin guards and gloves that rolled past her elbows. She wore a black, low cut sleeveless top over fishnets.

"Well well, looks like I got some noisy teammates. I'm Gin Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." Said a boy who joined them on the rooftop. Upon seeing him the girl's attitude flipped like a switch.

"Oh! Gin-kun! It's lovely to see you!" She said as she dropped Shigoku like a rock and proceeded to swoon over Gin. "So are you excited about being on the same team?" Gin had short silver and black eyes. He wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a large collar, which stopped above his midriff, black gloves and bandages on his left arm. He had his forehead protector wrapped around his left arm. He wore gray pants and a kunai holster on his right leg.

Before Gin had to answer, their sensei appeared out of nowhere. "Took you three long enough to show up." She said displeased.

"You're not really one to talk, sensei. Especially since I was the first one to show up and you were the last." Shigoku said as he was now in a foul mood.

Their sensei shot Shigoku a death-stare, for a moment her visage looked like a shadowy demon. "What was that?"

Shigoku's tone instantly became polite and reverent "I said I'm so sorry for my tardiness sensei. I am overjoyed that you have arrived and I would be honored to know your name…"

Their sensei moved on, apparently satisfied, "My name is Mikoto Koetsuji. I have been assigned as captain of Team 4." She had fiery red hair that was wrapped in two buns and pigtails and bright blue eyes. She wore a green vest (indicating she was a jonnin) over her brown top, a brown skirt, black gloves, knees high boots and a sash around her waist.

"I'm Tsubaki Sarutobi. Nice to meet you, sensei."

"Ah that's right. Your dad is the Hokage's nephew. Right?" Mikoto said. Tsubaki nodded with a proud smile. "Well don't expect any special treatment and we'll get along fine." Mikoto said unimpressed. Tsubaki pouted but held her tongue.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gin Yamamoto." He said respectfully.

Mikoto paused for a moment, looking him over. "Your dad is stone carver's cousin?"

"I am, actually. His father is much older than my father." Gin said very matter of fact. Mikoto nodded.

"I'm Shigoku Akimichi." Shigoku said respectfully as soon as his sensei turned toward him. **I need to make sure I say on her good side. **He thought. **She is way scary!**

"Akimichi huh?" Mikoto said, then was silent for a long time. "You don't look much like an Akimichi." She said. And it was true Shigoku was indeed physically fairly different than the rest of his clan. Her saying so touched a nerve but he bit his tongue. "Ah that's right." Mikoto continued. "You're the son of that really lazy Chouman."

Shigoku's hand twitched at this statement. Shigoku managed to swallow back an angry retort. **She's testing me. **He thought. **Either that or she's just a blunt dumbass. Either way I can't let myself be goaded. **

"That's right!" Mikoto continued. "He's not the sharpest kunai in the pack either. He-" The words stuck in Mikoto's throat, she had just remembered something. "He was married to Shigure." This time Shigoku stared down his sensei. He would not tolerate any words against his mother but he saw her eyes soften. "She was a kind and wise woman… I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Shigoku said, not knowing how else to respond. Gin and Tsubaki expressions also softened for a moment.

"Now then." Mikoto said, her business tone back suddently. "Since we've finished introductions let's call it a day. You are to meet me at the training grounds on the hill, tomorrow at 6am." Mikoto turned and started walking away. "Dismissed!" Then she leapt away and disappeared.

"She's fast." Gin said impressed.

"Say, Gin. What would you say to some tea and sweets?" tsubaki asked with a sunny smile as Shigoku made his way to the stairs.

"That actually sounds good." Gin replied, taking a step back cause Tsubaki had gotten very close. He glanced passed her to see Shigoku walking away. "Hey, Shigoku! Want to join?"

Shigoku snapped around to look at Gin because the request surprised him. A smile began to grow on his face but because he turned to look at Gin so quickly he caught the grimace that flashed across Tsubaki's face. It was only for a moment but he was sure he saw it. So his smile disappeared just as quickly. He turned back around and waved off the offer. "Sorry, but I'll have to pass. Maybe next time. See you later."


End file.
